Sailor Sentinels
by EPM
Summary: From Crystal Tokyo comes a new group of heros. The sons of the Sailor Scouts themselfs.


An earlier work that I've rewrote just for the Hell of it. Hope you all enjoy it!!!!   
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
30th Century, Crystal Tokyo  
  
"Sammy you are such a pig!" Flint shouted at his younger brother, brow deeply furrowed in anger. It was in a small corner of the Palace kitchens the outburst originated, as it always did. The young man in question swallowed his food and glared back. The same argument over and over again.  
  
"Give me a break I've been training for the last three hours AND I have to entertain a delegate meeting with mom so this might the last time I eat today!" he defended himself before returning to his meal leaning against the back wall. He had still to change from his battle garb, consisting of silver tunic and covering, which matched the colour of his hair and eyes. He had removed the cape and cowl, neatly folded on the table with his helmet placed on top.  
  
"You could at least chew the food" Flint muttered back closing his eyes, still in a frown. A relieved sigh followed the silence by the remaining three men, Flint would always pick at little faults of any of the guys but Sammy got most of the acid tongue.  
  
One of them tried to start a conversation to keep the fragile peace.  
"I hear the Jurians are very polygamous, the Crown Princess is said to marry her stepbrothers grandson!" Valentino, self proclaimed sex god murmured as a lazy eye watched on their reactions. Sammy and Flint made no comment while Jason shook his head as if to say 'There he goes again'.  
  
"Val you shouldn't gossip like that!" Oliver said, trying to sound not amused but he was stunned at the little statement. Val, who had propped himself on one hand waved his brothers comment off and grinned.  
"What? Free love and all that!" he said casually, though he made it sound funny, free love was something he deeply believed in. He accepted all forms of love, the way his mother had taught him.  
  
"Then you must know that Prince who visited last mouth from Hadus had a huge crush on you!" Jason said bluntly, turning over the page of his newspaper without even looking up. A round of chuckles taunted Val as he narrowed his eyes at the larger man and grit his teeth. He did NOT want to be reminded.  
"Ahhh shut up Jason that's not funny!" he shouted irritably, not for the fact that another man had flirted with him. He was the last one to be homophobic or offended by the idea. It was just that the Prince was so damn clingy and irritating.  
  
The chuckles eventually died down and a rare calmness fell over them.....until the satisfied sigh came from Sammy as he placed his bowl in the sink. He quickly grabbed his gear and flashed a big smile back at his older siblings.   
"Wellgottagoseeyaguyslater!" Sammy shouted in a blur and in a blink of an eye he was gone. They had to admit that when he wanted to, Sammy could move fast, especially when being late for his mother would result in him being chewed out big time.  
"Baka" one of the remaining guards muttered, figure who it was yourself.  
  
But anyone lucky enough to pass by near the central wing of the Palace would be treated to a beautiful flute solo, the likes no one could expect could be so serene. Sammy had his talents, this being just one of them, and his mother Neo Queen Serenity couldn't be prouder.  
  
Perhaps you're wondering how these young men are all brothers, yet call separate women their mothers? It all started at the turn of the 21st Century. The Champion of Justice Sailor Moon had transformed into Princess Serenity and with the Silver Crystal covered the world in a layer of Quartz. For a thousand years the Earth was still until Princess Serenity and her Court woke and restored the world and Serenity became Neo Queen Serenity.   
  
But as the Crystal Palace rose from the ground under the Queen's command, inside one of the main chambers was a pod. Inside this pod were 9 very cute little baby boys, the biggest age gap couldn't be more then 2 years between them. Though this was highly suspicious, the Scouts couldn't help but fall in love with the little tykes. Each one crawled to a certain Scout, some holding out their chubby little hands to be held, others crying for attention and the older few crying out 'Mama'.   
  
Even Uranus and Neptune, the most suspicious of the Scouts couldn't help but coo at the small bundles they chose. After much testing nothing strange was discovered about the boys, all 100% human and not a trace of evil to them. The fact that they were indeed true blood brothers, with their hair and eye colour matching that of each Scout's planetary colour didn't seem to bother them. They believed them to be gifts from the Gods.  
  
And so all the Scouts, including the young shy Hotaru adopted each boy as their own. As they grew, the Court noticed how smart and strong the brothers were, all insisting on tougher challenges each day. They also shared a deep love for music, so when they received different instruments to play, their mothers were shocked to discover them mastering them the very same day, even the violin and piano. In the space of two weeks all 9 boys mastered all the musical instruments of the world.  
  
To add to this perfection the boys truly loved and respected their mothers, they were so close they seemed to develop their mother's best characteristics without the faults. When they reached the ages of 5, 6 and 7 the Royal Court decided to train the boys to be the cities defenders.   
  
In short the brothers were perfect...too perfect.  
Their origins are shrouded in mystery and they grow stronger by the day...are they Crystal Tokyo's greatest hero's..or it's greatest enemies?  
  
  
  
Like? Hate? Let me know but no flames...just reasons....Till next time!! 


End file.
